el primer novio de sweetie belle
by 02meidohooves
Summary: sweetie belle entra de nuevo a la escuela pero un chico nuevo cambiara su forma de ver el noviazgo, sera el noviazgo lo que ella siempre quiso?


Fanfic, one-shot:

"El primer novio de sweetie belle…"

Hola, mi nombre es sweetie belle, tengo 12 años de edad, aun no tengo cutie marck pero junto con mis amigas applebloom y scootaloo la encontrare, hoy es el primer día de la escuela donde entrare por fin a 6to grado, el último de la educación primaria, bueno así comenzó todo...

_**Scootaloo: bueno chicas, sexto grado, por fin somos las más grandes -dijo con un aire de superioridad-**_

_**Applebloom: scoot? Le falta básico-corrigiendo a su amiga-**_

_**Scoot: me refería a primaria **_

_**Sweetie belle: won, no puedo creerlo, fue tan rápido**_

_**Applebloom: ja, si dentro de algunos meses nos graduaremos de primaria, que mal que no tengamos nuestras cutiemarck-mensiono con tristeza-**_

_**Sweetie: alégrate applebloom, este año está lleno de oportunidades**_

_**Scoot: y esas oportunidades las vamos a aprovechar**_

_**Applebloom: tienen razón, entonces entremos que aquí afuera estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo mientras abría la puerta**_

*Cuando entraron se encontraron con dimon tiara y silver spoon*

_**DT **__**y SS:**__**hola, costados**__**en blanco**_

_**Sweetie: dimon tiara, silver spoon, como pasaron sus vacaciones-pregunto sin una mínima pisca de interés-**_

_**DT: bueno fueron un poco aburridas, solo las pasamos de viajé en el Yate con la familia de silver spoon -esta asintió con la cabeza mientras su amiga mencionaba lo que hiso-ah, y mi papi me compro esto- dijo señalando su tiara que en lugar de traer diamantes comunes traía unos que parecían mas zafiros pero eran diamantes-**_

_**SS: y ustedes, supongo que no hicieron nada más que sus actividades idiotas para conseguir sus cutie marcks**_

_**C**__**M**__**C**__**: **__**N**__**O**__**S**__**O**__**N**__**I**__**D**__**I**__**O**__**T**__**A**__**S**_

_**DT: da igual vámonos silver spoon, no vale la pena seguir hablando con estos…**_

_**DT y**__**SS: costados **__**en blanco **__**"pan pan**__**azúcar con**__**pan"**_

*luego dimond tiara y silver spoon se fueron*

_**Scoot: debe ser triste tener que molestar los demás para ser feliz **_

_**Sweetie: estoy de acuerdo,- decía entre risas- oigan chicas vamos a buscar lugar **_

*se fueron a sentar en los primeros lugares, scoot y applebloom en la primera fila y sweetie en la segunda*

*entonces los demás alumnos se fueron a sentar y la clase comenzó*

_**Cherrilee: buenos días niños- saludo la maestra**_(habían 6 maestras pero cada generación pasaba toda primaria con la misma maestra para evitar mal entendidos)**-**_**ah, casi lo olvido esté año tenemos a un nuevo alumno, chicos, él es Button mash, se acaba de mudar a ponyville **_

_**Button: ho-hola**_

_**Cherrilee: sweetie belle, puedes acerté un lugar atrás para dejar a button en los primeros asientos? Si no te molesta claro**_

_**Sweetie: claro, no me molesta en lo absoluto-dijo cambiándose de lugar-**_

_**Cherrilee: bueno comencemos por las normas de la escuela...**_

*pasaron unas 3 horas de clase y era Hora del recreo*

_**Scoot: chicas perdón si las dejo solas, quiero practicar un truco en mi scooter **_

_**Sweetie: ok, creo que nosotras caminaremos por ahí**_

*3 segundos después*

_**Applebloom: hey, sweetie belle, ya me aburrí - Mira a snips y snalis quienes estaban con button- oye que ese no es el niño nuevo?**_

_**Sweetie: quien, button, donde?**_

_**Applebloom: allá con snips y snalis, oye vamos a espiarlos, quiero saber lo que esconde ese pony **_

_**Sweetie: que escondería….por qué no le preguntas **_

_**Applebloom: porque me vería rara, además a si es más fácil **_

_**Sweetie: pero está mal **_

_**Applebloom: solo será por diversión, vamos sweetie solo un rato -cara de cachorrito- **_

_**Sweetie: ah, ok, pero más te vale que no nos descubran **_

*entonces sweetie y applebloom empezaron a espiar a los chicos*

_**Button: entonces chicos que querían saber sobre mí, les dije que responderé a lo que sea **_

_**Snails: estas seguro (-o-)**_

_**Button: si siempre he sido fan de la honestidad, ahora somos amigos así que no Les esconderé nada **_

_**Snips: entonces...espera donde esta pip, **_

_**Button: creo que caminado por ahí**_

_**Snips: ok entonces la pregunta...sé que es tu primer día y eso pero, te gusto alguna de las chicas?**_

_**Button: bueno como aun no conozco a nadie creo que me guiare por el físico...bueno...la del moño **_

_**Snails: minty pie?**_

_**Button: no, la que no tiene cutie marck...appleblosom, appleblue **_

_**Snips y**__**snalis: **__**Applebloom? **_

_**Button: SI, ese moño le queda bastante bien**_

_**Snips: jaja si ella es un buen partido, aunque no tenga cutie marck **_

_**Button: oigan...no quieren caminar un poco aburre estar parados -empezando a caminar, luego lo siguieron snips y snails-**_

*las chicas salen de su escondite*

_**Applebloom:- con Cara de WTF- porque me convenciste de espiar a la gente**_

_**Sweetie: 1. La que quería espiar eras tú y 2. No te alegra gustarle a alguien?**_

_**Applebloom: NO, no quiero gustarle a nadie, por ahora**_

_**Sweetie: Ok ok, cálmate chica apple…que vas a hacer **_

_**Applebloom: no lo sé creo que intentare olvidarlo**_

_**Sweetie: espera ósea que dejaras al pobre, entiendo que te incomode pero dale la oportunidad**_

_**Applebloom: sweetie darle una esperanza seria idiota pero mira, tú te sientas detrás de él, tal vez podrías lograr que me olvide así nadie será cruel con nadie**_

_**Sweetie: pero el amor tiene que seguir su curso y todo amor debe ser correspondido**_

_**Applebloom: amiga tu sabes que eso del amor no se me da más que para mis historias**_

_**Sweetie: tienes razón pero que planeas que haga?**_

_**Appleblom: solo as que me olvide, vamos amiga confió en ti **_

_**Sweetie: pero cómo?**_

_**Applebloom: tú invéntate algo…**_

*en el salón*

_**Sweetie: -se sienta- hey button, de dónde vienes, si quieres decirme claro**_

_**Button: bueno, sweetie belle, verdad?**_

_**Sweetie: si pero tú puedes decirme solo sweetie **_

_**Button: bueno sweetie que quieres que te diga **_

_**Sweetie: de que ciudad vienes?**_

_**Button: de fillydelfia, estudiaba en el instituto de potros macho de fillydelfia **_

_**Sweetie: wow solo para machos, en fillydelfia no hay escuelas mixtas?**_

_**Button: si las hay pero mis padres optaron por esa, ya que era la más económica**_

_**Sweetie: wow interesante – se recuesta un poco y ve su flanco- OYE!**_

_**Button: -con una cara de susto gracias al grito de la pony- que! 0.0**_

_**Sweetie: lo siento… es que vi que no tenías cutie marck y-y me emocione….**_

_**Button: no hay problema**_

_**Sweetie: -voltea y ve en la mochila de button- este…eso que llevas en tu mochila es un videojuego, si no me equivoco están prohibidos en la escuela**_

_**Button: si, pero es que adoro los videojuegos, y llevo al menos 1 a cualquier parte**_

_**Sweetie: ow, yo no suelo ser muy cercana a los video juegos pero no me**__**disgustan para nada**_

_**Button: oh, es interesante, que haces en tu tiempo libre**_

_**Sweetie: solo veo televisión, ya sabes series**_

_**Button: como…?**_

_**Sweetie: un show más, hora de aventura, MAD…**_

_**Button: wow, enserio nuca creí a que a una chica le gustaran esos programas, creo que tú y yo seremos buenos amigos**_

_**Sweetie: algo me dice que si button…**_

Así mi año empezó y mi amistad con button también, de echo teníamos mucho en común aunque también muchas cosas en las que no concordábamos, al poco tiempo él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero mi misión era lograr que olvidara a mi amiga para que ella no lo lastimase, ahora que es mi amigo no quiero que Appleblom lo lastime…

Salíamos al recreo junto, no savia como persuadirlo de applebloom, así que actué por instinto, applebloom a veces es algo cruel así que intente, hacerlo lo más comprensivamente posible

*recreo*

_**Sweetie: oye button, sé que te gusta mi amiga applebloom**_

_**Button: que, quien te dijo**_

_**Sweetie: se te nota jaja**_

_**Button: y ella lo sabe?**_

_**Sweetie: si pero ella no es de las que les guste el amor**_

_**Button: ok, entiendo**_

_**Sweetie: oww, no te pongas triste, alguna vez te querrá y si no abra alguien que te valore de verdad**_

_**Button: creo que tienes razón**_

Así fueron los días aquellos éramos amigos y mi misión supongo que fue completada pero siempre hay errores e imprevistos, imprevistos que a veces te hacen retractarte…

*baño de niñas*

_**Applebloom: sweetie…?**_

_**Sweetie: que**_

_**Applebloom: recuerdas cuando te dije que nunca me enamoraría porque son cosas tontas y ridículas**_

_**Sweetie: aja**_

_**Applebloom: y te dije que hicieras que button ya no me quisiera**_

_**Sweetie: SIP**_

_**Applebloom: pues…**_

_**Sweetie: pues…? –Temiendo un poco la respuesta de su amiga-**_

_**Applebloom: a mi…**_

_**Sweetie: a ti que Applebloom?**_

_**Applebloom: ME GUSTA BUTTON!**_

_**Sweetie: O.O QUE!**_

_**Applebloom: si lo sé está mal, pero, es que…**_

_**Sweetie: mal? , esto no está para nada mal, button estará muy alegre cuando le cuente**_

_**Applebloom: que, no sweetie no le cuentes**_

_**Sweetie: pero yop… -applebloom le tapa la boca con el casco-**_

_**Applebloom: déjalo así ok, si pasa algo, yo lo arreglo amiga**_

_**Sweetie: -asintiendo con la cabeza-**_

Y aunque applebloom no quería que hiciera algo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados o sí?

Bueno, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, ya sea applebloom, scootalo, twist o pichie pie , me lo impedían, de todas maneras el enamoramiento que applebloom tuvo por button duro poco, demasiado poco en mi opinión…continuando, después de eso button y yo éramos más unidos llegando al punto en el cual pasaba más tiempo con el del que pasaba con mis amigas y a todas les gustaba molestar con que el me gustaba, pero realmente nunca pensé que fuera así…

*recreo*

_**Twist: sweetie, hace rato que no salíamos juntas, pensé que saldrías con button a recreo todos los días**_

_**Sweetie: claro que no…por qué creíste eso jaja**_

_**Twist: es que se les ve muy unidos – codeándola-**_

_**Sweetie: a que te refieres**_

_**Twist: me refiero a que parecen novios**_

_**Sweetie: él y yo, novios, jamás jaja**_

_**Twist: te apuesto a que a final de año terminan juntos**_

_**Sweetie: di lo que quieras eso jamás sucederá**_

Hasta había veces donde era inevitable parecer pareja…

_**Button: hey sweetie **_

_**Sweetie: sip**_

_**Button: mira lo que tengo – sosteniendo un dibujo muy feo- **_

_**Sweetie: que haces con eso, suelta mi dibujo ya, me quedo horrible no se lo muestres a nadie**_

_**Button: que me harás si lo hago –sale corriendo-**_

_**Sweetie: que! , button, regresa aquí idiota –sale tras de el-**_

Él y yo terminamos en el piso peleando, pero cualquiera que nos hubiera visto lo hubiera tomado como una escena ente novios o algo así

De todos modos, en esos momentos me gustaba un pony Pegaso llamado blue sky, llevaba 3 años enamorada de blue, y siempre le decía que me gustaba pero él siempre me rechazo, nada me había dañado hasta entonces, porque él nunca desprecio mis insinuaciones, simplemente las ignoraba, hasta que…

*en la feria anual de la escuela de ponyville*

_**Sweetie:-susurrando- o vamos sweetie, ya se lo has dicho otras veces, puedes**__**hacerlo… o ahí va**_

_**Hey blue…ho-hola –sonrrojada-**_

_**Blue: ah, hola sweetie **_

_**Sweetie: q-que haces…**_

_**Blue: aquí esperando y tu**_

_**Sweetie: solo, venía a decirte que…que…queeee…**_

_**Blue: queue…?**_

_**Sweetie: queee….blue t-t-t-t Te amo**_

_**Blue: -con un gesto en su rostro que reflejaba que no quería a sweetie ni a 50 metros de distancia- sweetie belle… yo te quiero, pero solo como una amiga…jaja –empieza a reír-**_

_**Sweetie: yo yo…me tengo que ir –se va corriendo-**_

En eso momento entendí que el ya no era el mismo blue del que me enamore

_**Twist: sweetie, estas bien**_

_**Sweetie: le dije a blue que lo amo…y el…el..-empezaron a correr sus lágrimas-**_

_**Twist: ow…entiendo amiga no digas más –abraza a sweetie belle-**_

_**Sweetie: … gracias…-llegan applebloom y pipsweak-**_

_**Applebloom: amiga estas bien tienes los ojos un poco rojos**_

_**Sweetie: si, solo un poco deprimida lo de siempre…**_

_**Applebloom: hey que tal si vas a comer algo, o vas por algún juego**_

_**Sweetie: ya no tengo boletos, y la fila es muy larga**_

_**Applebloom: pero button está casi al principio de la fila, ve tú le gustas tal vez te dé lugar**_

_**Sweetie: yo gustarle…que se les zafo un tornillo**_

_**Pipsweak: no está mintiendo, tu si le gustas**_

_**Sweetie: no les creo, eso es imposible…pero intentare solo porque tengo hambre –se dirige a la fila- hola button…mira me preguntaba se me darías lugar adelante tulló**_

_**Button: claro sweetie, pasa**_

_**Sweetie: gracias, jaja**_

_**Button: oye puedo preguntarte por qué tienes los ojos rojos**_

_**Sweetie: solo una tontería no te preocupes…oye button a ti todavía te gusta applebloom**_

_**Button: mmm…más o menos**_

_**Sweetie: ok**_

_**Button: -dirigiéndose a quien atendía donde daban los boletos para comprar comida- me da 5 boletos –la señorita se los da- gracias**_

_**Sweetie: yo quiero 3…gracias**_

_**Button: -caminando con sweetie por el lugar- oye que compramos**_

_**Sweetie: no s…DULCES! –Corre hacia la que vendía dulces-**_

_**Button: ok…espérame –corre tras ella-… deme dos bolsas…-le da una a sweetie-**_

_**Sweetie: gracias…losh dulshes shon mi debilidad…**_

_**Button: jaja me doy cuenta, quieres caminar un rato**_

Entonces button y yo caminamos y compramos comida hasta que se nos acabaron los boletos, luego decidimos caminar un poco más alejados de las ventas, sin importar cuanto me divertía pasar el tiempo con button, no podía olvidar la cara que puso blue, pero…

_**Button: -ve a sweetie belle deprimida y saca un mostacho de quien sabe dónde- hey sweetie belle…mírame mírame…soy mostacho**_

Bueno tal vez button si me reconfortaba un poco…

_**Sweetie: jaja, button ese mostacho te hace ver bien, mas masculino, menos gay jaja**_

_**Button: gay? Yo te parezco gay? O mi masculinidad es demasiada para ti**_

_**Sweetie: masculino tu jaja no me agás reír**_

_**Button: si mírame soy todo un hombre – hace como si tuviera músculos- ves, aun te atreves a llamarme gay?**_

_**Sweetie: si jaja **_

_**Button: di lo que tú quieras pero te aseguro que soy el hombre más masculino que conozcas**_

_**Sweetie: ok ok macho pecho peludo dejemos ese tema en paz te parece jajá**_

Button me hacia reír hasta en los peores momentos, el hacía de todo por ver una sonrisa en mi rostro, junto a él me olvidaba de las personas que me caían mal o que según yo me hacían daño…pero yo le gustaba?... debía saberlo, verdad?...

Bueno un día como cualquier otro era sábado por lo cual estaba en casa de mi hermana, en su computadora portátil, chateando con button, el me compartió un par de imágenes con tema de enamoramiento y romance, y si esas fueron indirectas fueron demasiado directas y entonces procedí a hacer lo que debía hacer, se notaba que el pobre me quería demostrar sus sentimientos, pero que tal sino, entonces…

*chat* (nombres de usuario)

**Sweetie****belle****: hola button que haces**

◄**Mash****button****: aquí extrañando a alguien**

**Sweetie****belle****: oww**

◄**Mash****button****: sip, y tu**

**Sweetie****belle****: solo dibujo, para la tarea de artes **

◄**Mash****button****: había que hacer el dibujo**

**Sweetie****belle****:no, pero estoy adelantando**

◄**Mash****button****: ok**

**Sweetie****belle****: oye te pudo preguntar algo **

◄**Mash****button****: claro**

**Sweetie****belle****: yo te parezco infantil**

◄**Mash****button****:****no de hecho creo que tenemos el mismo nivel de infantilidad**

**Sweetie****belle: gracias **

◄**Mash****button****:****puedo saber a qué se debe la pregunta**

**Sweetie****belle: es que mi familia siempre lo dice y eso me lastima un poco**

◄**Mash****button****: mmm ok**

**Sweetie****belle: te puedo hacer otra pregunta**

◄**Mash****button****: claro**

**Sweetie****belle: yo te gusto**

◄**Mash****button****: 0/0**

◄**Mash****button****: sip**

**Sweetie****belle: encerio**

◄**Mash****button****: sip**

**Sweetie****belle: encerio, encerio **

◄**Mash****button****: sip****encerio, encerio**

**Sweetie****belle: tú también me gustas **

◄**Mash****button****: encerio**

**Sweetie****belle: si**

◄**Mash****button****: pensé que amabas a blue**

**Sweetie****belle: el aún me agrada pero ya no es como antes**

◄**Mash****button****: sweetie no sabes que feliz me hace saber eso**

**Sweetie****belle: te amo button…pero me tengo que ir te veré en la escuela**

◄**Mash****button****: yo también te amo…adiós**

*fin del chat*

Ese fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de ni vida, mi mejor amigo me amaba no como a una hermana, él me amaba, yo le gustaba, y yo lo amaba a él, tanto que no quise que ese amor se quedara en el olvido…

*lunes en el recreo*

_**Sweetie: hola button –sonrojada**__-_

_**Button: h-hola sweetie –igualmente sonrojado-**_

_**Sweetie: oye, te quería preguntar….si…tú..q-q-q…queri..as**_

_**Button:…**_

_**Sweetie: q-q-q-q-q…-respira hondo y cierra los ojos- QUIERES SER MI NOVIO! –cierra los ojos con más intensidad-**_

_**Button: sisisisisisisisisisisisisisiiiiiiiii**_

_**Sweetie: oh celestia, creí que me dirías que no**_

_**Button: como iría a decirte que no, te amo sweetie, te amo con todo mi corazón **_

_**Sweetie: yo también te amo button, más de lo que he amado a otro pony**_ (pony refiriéndose a novio o galán no a familia y amigos)

Desde aquel día button y yo fuimos novios, pasaba todo momento que pudiera con él , cuando menos me di cuenta aviamos cumplido la semana, ambos éramos los ponies más felices de toda la escuela, pedirle que fuera mi novio fue la mejor decisión del mundo…o no? …

Cuando cumplimos 1 mes, decidí por fin besarlo en los labios, el también pensó lo mismo así que fuimos al lugar más recóndito de la escuela, un árbol grande atrás de la escuela…

_**Sweetie: button, estas seguro que nadie nos vera?**_

_**Button: si este lugar esta apartado además solo desde un ángulo especifico nos podrían ver…y no creo que haya gente por aquí**_

_**Sweetie: eso espero…**_

_**Button: tranquila, mi linda…**_

Nos besamos, fue el primer beso de ambos, fue un beso corto, torpe, pero bastante tierno alavés, ambos inexpertos sobre lo que hacíamos intentamos intensificar el beso y aunque no salió completamente bien eso último, fue simplemente hermoso…fue prefecto….o al menos para mí lo fue…

Lo único malo…

*en la clase*

_**Cherrilee: BUTTON MASH! SWEETIE BELLE! ... VENGAN A MI ESCRITORIO AHORA!**_

_**Sweetie y**__**button:**__**si **__**señorita**__**cherrilee**__**…**_

_**Cherrilee: una maestra me conto que besaron atrás de la escuela**_

Alguien nos vio… aparecer existen personas que pueden ocupar un punto exacto en momentos inoportunos

_**Sweetie: que, señorita cherilee…claro que no, como va a creer usted eso –estava muy nerviosa-**_

_**Button: - en su cara se mantenía un gesto f rio aunque se notaba que por dentro se mantenía en estado de shock igualmente nervioso - eso no es verdad, lo malinterpretaron todo!**_

_**Cherrilee: quiero creerles chicos, sweetie tu eres una de mis mejores estudiantes y button tú también eres muy inteligente y no quiero que**__**anden metidos en chismes como esos por lo tanto tendré que pedirles que no se vuelvan a juntar…por favor**_

En ese momento me sentí desvanecer todo lo que me agradaba de la vida se fue, mi felicidad se derrumbó sobre mí, y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero me contuve e intente poner una sonrisa…button y yo nos juntábamos a escondidas y nadie nos miraba, empezamos a tener una relación furtiva, todo iba bien , nos hablábamos por el chat, pero no todo es perfecto, la señorita cherrilee le dijo a nuestros padres y aunque button y yo hicimos de todo para negarlo…nuestros padres revisaron el chat, y nos castigaron, nos descubrieron, button me tenía bloqueada y cuando termino el año eliminada del chat, realmente nunca habíamos terminado pero quien sabe…hice que twist le preguntara si todavía seguíamos juntos, y paso a lo que más temía en el mundo…

El…dijo…que no…

Oficialmente, lo había perdido, el ya no estaba con migo, lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre…

*primer día de escuela*

Hoy es mi primer día en el nuevo año escolar, ahora estoy en el primer grado de básico, muchas cosas cambiaron, applebloom tubo novio lo cual era muy raro, yo nunca lo supe y cuando lo supe ya habían terminado, además ahora el grupo era demasiado grande y nos tuvieron que dividir en 3 grupos, todas mis amigas exceptuando a applebloom quedaron en el segundo grupo, mientras applebloom y yo en el primero…en cuanto a butttons, el quedo en el tercero, ya casi no lo veo y sigo preguntándome porque el termino con migo…pero, me di cuenta que el no termino con migo, yo termine con él, si, la pregunta que le pedí a twist que hiciera era: "sweetie belle me dijo que terminaron, eso es cierto" no le pedí que me dijera si seguíamos juntos, le pedí que confirmara que aviamos terminado, si no fuera por mi desesperación por saber si estábamos juntos el seguiría con migo…

Hoy en día, mi vida ya no es esa felicidad que era el año pasado y las únicas que me hacen sonreír son mis amigas además de la música de vocaloid que me gusta escuchar, a veces recuerdo las frases que ellas me decían y a veces me siguen repitiendo

_**Scoot: todo a su tiempo sweetie…**_

_**Twist: solo sigue tu corazón…**_

_**Applebloom: button no me cae bien pero si eres feliz yo soy feliz…**_

_**Scoot**__**, Twist ,**__**Applebloom,**__**: **__**sweetie belle**__**no llores,**__**aquí estamos**__**nosotras para ayudarte**__**, **__**y si él te hiso llorar **__**lo castraremos…**_

Talvez son un poco exageradas, o violentas pero son mis amigas y sin importar que pase estarán siempre con migo…

Aun así nunca perderé la esperanza, si puedo darle una sonrisa al mundo es porque sé que esa persona que ahora me odia por un simple error, algún día volverá a estar a mi lado…

Y yo Sweetie belle, de ponyville lograre que así sea…sin importar cuanto tiempo me tarde…no lo perderé…el estará con migo…yo lo se…

Aunque por ahora, supongo que su sonrisa será suficiente, para que por mi mirada no pasen lagrimas…

**Fin**

•comenten y díganme que les pareció…que hay de bueno que hay de malo y si quieren que continúe la historia, si quieren ayudarme con la 2da parte pueden mandarme ideas a mi firma/pagina en facebook

Firma/pagina de Facebook: pages/Rarityhooves/404445239656012

Twitter: fati_hooves

*en cuanto al físico de blue que no describí es: cuero blanco, crin y cola celeste con rayos azules (como un shining armor en pequeño y pegaso), su cutie marck es una nube

*el novio que tuvo applebloom creo que sería pip

Si no entienden algo pregúntenme, además si llego a hacer la segunda parte quieren que la haga contada por sweetie bell, o quieren que la haga desde los dos puntos de vista (sweetie y button) o contado por el narrador (yo)ustedes díganme asta la próxima…


End file.
